Happy Birthday, Anyway
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: Forgetting a birthday could happen to anyone, correct? Unfortunately, when it’s Naruto’s birthday Sasuke forgot about, Naruto isn’t too quick to forgive. And who says Sai doesn’t come in handy? Sasuke/Naruto


**Title**: Happy Birthday, Anyway

**Rating**: Mature for sexual innuendo, language, kidnapping, and consumption of alcohol. That is, if you squint. It might even be closer to T. Oh well.

**Disclaimer**: I tried looking for him on MySpace to comment on his pictures and ask for the rights to Naruto. But I can't find his profile. I'll take my chances.

**Description**: Forgetting a birthday could happen to anyone, correct? Unfortunately, when it's Naruto's birthday Sasuke forgot about, Naruto isn't too quick to forgive. And who says Sai doesn't come in handy?

**Author's Note**: I wrote this a long time ago, I think two years ago, but it was never finished in time for Naruto's birthday. So I finally finished it and now it's ready for posting. This was one of my first Sasuke/Naruto stories and the first one I have actually posted. Looking back, I can see a HUGE difference in my writing from when I started this end of junior year to currently. But, yea it's pretty crappy but I'm posting anyway. So please, enjoy!

**Playlist**: uh, pick whatever. I was listening to Coheed and Cambria while writing this.

_Enbu no akumu…_

Sasuke stood on the bridge, waiting to escort Naruto to lunch, as promised a week ago. Naruto had defeated Sasuke at sparring, even though Sasuke was _clearly_ suffering from a horrible cold that impaired his senses. Naruto wouldn't shut up about it and planned to tell the whole damn village, so Sasuke bribed Naruto with lunch in effort to keep his pride.

In reality, Sasuke was looking for an excuse to spend extra time with Naruto. He didn't want to admit it, but he had grown fond of Naruto to the point of near obsession. He was intrigued with Naruto. The way Naruto acted so childish, even though he was twenty years old. The way Naruto went from annoying to a mysterious beauty by simply changing a facial expression. Sasuke felt drawn to Naruto and secretly hoped Naruto felt the same way.

Speaking of the devil, Naruto approached the bridge with the same happy grin he wore everyday. Sasuke almost smirked because he could have sworn Naruto was skipping.

"Sasuke!" cried out Naruto as he approached, "Guess what day it is?" Naruto stood with an anxious grin.

Sasuke snorted. "What an obvious question loser."

Naruto, if possible, smiled wider. His eyes lit up with joy and his face glowed to-

"It's Tuesday." Sasuke stated flatly.

Naruto looked as though some threw a brick at him. The smile disappeared. Sasuke was shocked. _Oh shit_, Sasuke thought.

Naruto's face grew redder, redder, redder, re-

"SASUKE!! HOW COULD YOU FORGET MY BIRTHDAY! JERK I HATE YOU!"

Naruto ran off. Sasuke stood there dumbfounded. _It's not his birthday! Its Tuesday the…oh shit._ Sasuke ran off after Naruto.

Sasuke followed Naruto through town calling out his name. The blonde turned a corner ahead of Sasuke. Sasuke continued running until he heard voices he recognized. He stopped and flatten himself against a building to listen to the conversation.

"It's alright Naruto, I would never forget your birthday. That guy is just a tight asshole, you don't need to listen to him." said a comforting voice.

Sasuke clenched his fist. Sai that bastard! How DARE he comfort HIS Naruto. And he called him a tight asshole!

"Thanks Sai. I needed that. But now I don't have anyone to celebrate my birthday with." said Naruto with a sad voice.

Sai continued, "I'll take you out tonight. For your twenty-first birthday, you definitely have to celebrate. I'll pick you up at eight tonight."

"Thanks Sai, you are the best!" cried out Naruto.

Sasuke ran off with a plan forming. _Tonight at eight, thank you Sai._

_Enbu no akumu…_

Sasuke crouched in the bushes outside of Naruto's apartment. He waited quietly until he finally saw his target. Sai approached, dressed sharp for the occasion. Sasuke waited for Sai to pass by the bush to jump out.

"Hey Sai," Sasuke called out.

Sai turned around and was smacked headfirst into a chakra infused frying pan. Sai was knocked out in an instant. After binding Sai, Sasuke picked up his body and stashed unconscious Sai and the pan into a nearby dumpster. Sasuke then placed a large boulder on top of the lid. There was no way of Sai escaping.

"I'll come get you later after Naruto is mine." Sasuke said with sarcasm.

Sasuke transformed to change his appearance to Sai. He hated his new image, but for Naruto, anything was worth it!

Enbu no akumu…

"Annnnnnnndddddddd, I'll have…nother…-hic-shot of teQUILA…-hic-nother marrrrgrita…too," slurred Naruto to the poor waitress. She scampered off to fill his order.

Sasuke sighed. Naruto was drunk out of his mind. Sure, he drank before his twenty-first birthday, but he never overdid it like now. Sasuke sighed again. His plan was not going well.

Instead of going to a small bar, Naruto dragged Sasuke off to crazy nightclub because it was Two-Dollar Margarita Tuesdays. Sasuke watched as the blonde bumped and grinded with drunk sluttish women. Then Sasuke watched as the blonde drink to out-of-his-mind-wasted. And for his plan to work, Sasuke wasn't drinking anything. Hell, he needed to be drunk to put up with Naruto's drunken babble.

"Annnnnnnddd, I told Sa-sa-kura to stop..bug…-hic-Granny Tsunade or….she wiillll..-hic-…uh….uhhhhh," Naruto forgot what he was talking about.

Sasuke sighed and half-listened to Naruto. Sasuke didn't pay attention until he heard his own name dropped in the conversation. Then Naruto started wailing. Sasuke stared at him in shock. What was up with the moron? He debated what to do until he saw people staring.

"Time to go, " he said to Naruto. They left, or actually, Sasuke dragged a stumbling Naruto out of the club. They got as far as a park near Sasuke's home when Naruto plopped down on a bench, still crying.

"Sai," he mumbled amidst the tears, "I think…I looove..Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood in disbelief. Did Naruto just say?

"How long Naruto? How long have you loved him?" Sasuke said in a frantic tone, grasping the blonde's shoulders.

Naruto stopped crying. "I…-hic- don't know…-hic-a while"

Sasuke finally had his chance! And he didn't even have to admit his feelings. Naruto took the words out of his mouth!

"You have to tell him." said Sasuke.

"I-hic-do?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, He deserves to know. Here, I'll take you to his place." said Sasuke.

They stumbled along the road to Sasuke's home. Sasuke stopped near the door and turned to Naruto.

"I'll leave you here. Sasuke won't like seeing me with you."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Sai!" and with that he stumbled towards Sasuke's front door.

Sasuke ran around to the side of the house and snuck in the side door. He just managed to transform back when the doorbell rang. He regained his composition and answered the door.

"Naruto? What brings you here?" he said, pretending to act surprise.

Naruto stumbled inside and collapsed on Sasuke's sofa. Sasuke closed the door and sat down next to Naruto. Naruto immediately began blubbering.

"Sasuke, I'm goooing…to…come out and saaay it." Naruto took a deep breath. "Sasuke, I love you" After confessing he lunged at Sasuke and kissed him. They released and Naruto fell back on the sofa, embarrassed.

Sasuke simply smiled. "I've been waiting for you to say that to me. I love you too Naruto."

Sasuke helped Naruto upstairs, throwing their clothes all over the stairs as they went. They collapsed on Sasuke's bed and Sasuke attacked Naruto's erect member with his mouth. As Sasuke pushed his own member into Naruto, he couldn't help but chuckle at the major headache Naruto was going to have the next morning. He had consumed so much alcohol, after all.

Naruto came on their stomachs and Sasuke came inside of Naruto. After glowing in the aftermath, Sasuke pulled out and laid down next to his new lover. As sleep overtook the couple, Sasuke sighed. Mission accomplished.

When he thought about it, Sasuke couldn't help but feel as though he forgot something.

Enbu no akumu…

Meanwhile, in a dumpster, Sai laid, tightly bounded, banging his head against the inside of the dumpster, hoping someone would hear him. And garbage day wasn't until Monday.

**End**

* * *

Looking back, Naruto's birthday is a Friday. Oh well. Happy birthday Naruto! Thank you for reading!

_-Dante_


End file.
